


What Next?

by Loverontheleft



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Condomless Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Thigh-Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverontheleft/pseuds/Loverontheleft
Summary: By request: random idea but what about a one shot where B comes home early from tour to surprise the reader and he finds some smut fanfics reader has been reading. he pushes her about it till she tells him everything and he then does everything she told him about in one of the fics that got her off??Brendon x readerWarnings/keywords: language, dirty talk, toys, thigh-riding, public sex, condomless sex.Word count: 4.6k





	What Next?

**Author's Note:**

> loverontheleft.tumblr.com for dirty talk and requests <3

“Honey, I’m - oh my god, Y/n.” Brendon’s voice has dropped from a sing-songy pitch to low and throaty; you shriek and jerk your fingers away from your clit, your phone going flying from your other hand as you start. “Don’t stop on my account,” he murmurs, dropping his suitcase unceremoniously on the floor and crossing the room in long strides to crawl onto the bed and kiss you fiercely.

“You’re home,” you whisper against his lips happily. “You’re home early.” You cling to him and he can hear the giddiness in your voice. “How are you home early?”

“Believe it or not,” he teases, “they value my opinions and desires. Something about it being my tour? Anyway. I missed you. I wanted to be with you. So I-“

“Please tell me you didn’t skip a show.” You know you look horrified and he shakes his head, chuckling.

“No, honey. I just switched some in-studio interviews for phone interviews, rescheduled a promo shoot, and hopped on a flight a week early. Wanted to surprise you. And,” he nuzzles your ear, his fingers curving over your breasts, pausing to circle your nipples with his thumb, “it would seem I did surprise you.”

You nod and laugh, blushing a little. “I’m so embarrassed,” you admit and he grins, hand slipping lower.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Y/n. The number of times I got myself off to photos of you…damn.” His eyes darken a little. “It was photos of me, wasn’t it?” His voice has taken on a jealous tone and you nod unconvincingly. “Don’t lie, Y/n, you know it won’t make your punishment any easier,” Brendon warns, off of the bed now and searching for your phone on the floor. “You know I’m okay with you thinking about other guys, but only- ah, here we are.” He finds it, types in your passcode, and steels himself for whatever he’s about to see.

“Bren-“ you start, but he holds up his hand, eyes scanning back and forth.

“Y/n…why are you on tumblr? And what the hell is ‘Brendon Urie smut’? Wait, is this-are you reading-?” He stares at you, wide-eyed. “I have so many questions. First, what does…y slash n mean?”

You blush furiously. “Your name.” He looks confused and you clarify. “It stands for ‘your name.’ It’s so the reader can imagine you’re…you know…saying their name. While you…you know. Do shit. It’s a whole…thing. Imagines.”

His eyes move over the screen, thumb scrolling. “‘ _and he groans as you arch and move under him. “You like being held down and fucked hard, honey?” You gasp your answer and he nods. “Thought so. Your pussy, Jesus Christ, so fucking hot and wet and god, I just - I might come from - fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” Brendon gasps when you come with a shrill moan, tightening around him. “Babygirl, making me come,” he mumbles into your shoulder before biting your neck as his hips snap forward repeatedly and you feel him coming, hard and fast.’_ Well,” Brendon says, finishing his reading aloud and crawling back into bed, “they certainly got the dialogue down. You been leaking our sex tapes, honey?” He grins at you and kisses you hard. After a moment, he pulls back. “Do my hips really ‘snap forward’ when I come? Because that sounds painful,” he comments and you giggle.

“I mean, it certainly paints a visual, doesn’t it?”

“That it does. You like reading this?” He looks at you curiously. “No judgement, just intrigued.”

“It’s, well, yeah,” you admit, blushing again. “I like to see what other people think about doing to you. Gets me so hot, knowing I’m the only one who will actually get the chance.”

“Does anyone write stuff about you?” You can’t read the look on his face and you shrug.

“There’s a bit out there. Most of it is the reader having a threesome with you and me. There are a few where the reader and I fuck around and you catch us, but let us finish and then fuck us both.”

“Well now,” Brendon purrs, rolling on top of you with a playful grin. “That’s interesting. Show me that one.”

“Oh, shut up,” you laugh, arching up to kiss him. “I don’t share.”

-||-

It’s late in the afternoon and you’ve both been curled up in bed, reading various pieces aloud to each other, just teasing each other with your hands. You’ve got your hand curled around his dick, just stroking often enough to keep him hard, and he’s got two fingers rubbing around your entrance, slipping in only once in a while. You’ve been scrolling for a while, going through different requests and you start laughing after reading one, passing the phone to him. He reads it. “They want us to do what now?” Brendon looks at the phone screen and back at you. “I’m sorry. What?”

“Not us,” you correct. “You and the reader.” He rolls his eyes and you shrug. “It matters. Anyway, the request is:  _But what if the reader was teasing B In public and he keeps trying to get her to stop and she ends up making him cum in his pants and he gets pissed and punishes her or something?”_

“Y/n…” Brendon looks at you warily. “This feels like a bad idea.”

“Did you or did you not say that you’d let me play with you based on these smut requests?”

“I did- but-“

“No take-backs.” You roll off of the bed and start rummaging through your closet, looking for something to wear. “Get up and get dressed; we’re going out.”

“Y/n, honey, is this the best-“

“Read the response,” you call out from deep in your closet. “You might be persuaded. Read it out loud.”

You hear his sharp intake of breath. “ _What if the reader and b have a bet going and the reader loses and ends up having to wear vibrating underwear out on a date and it ends up with the reader coming and then b and the reader end up having rough sex afterwards?_  Oh my god, honey…Y/n…” Brendon groans. “But we don’t have vibrating panties.”

“Yes I do,” you counter. He’s silent and you grin. “I bought them just for this. I got them yesterday, so I haven’t even had a chance to use them.”

-||-

“Y/n,” Brendon groans quietly when you kiss his neck surreptitiously as you sit next to him in the booth. “We’re in- oh.”

“Yeah,” you mumble, grinning against his skin. “That’s the point. At least I was kind and asked for a table in the back.” You slip your hand down under the table and between his legs. “You getting hard for me, baby?”

“Honey, you know I am.” His voice is low and his fingers dig into your thigh. “The only thing keeping me here is the idea of you with those fucking panties on, trying to keep it together. But that in itself is maddening.”

“Mmmm,” you murmur, leaning your head on his shoulder. “Well, the food will be here soon and you can focus on that.” He rests his head on top of yours, trying to control his breathing. “Think about the food,” you tell him, rolling your palm over him.

“I’m thinking about something else I’d rather eat,” Brendon mumbles, fingers slipping higher on your thigh. “But now I’m teasing you and I don’t get to do that yet, right?” You nod and he sighs. “And you’re not gonna get me off here, are you? You’re gonna make this last, aren’t you? You little tease.”

“Of course I am,” you say with a grin. The waitress comes over with your food and you smile at her radiantly. “Thanks so much!” You chirp, and you palm Brendon a little faster, grinning when he lets out a strangled moan. The waitress looks at him, a little unsure, and you smile. “He’s just excited about the food.”

She nods and walks away, and Brendon looks at you with a longsuffering expression in his eyes. “That wasn’t nice.” You shrug and pop a fry in your mouth, winking at him. “You’re in for it, you know. Once I’ve come, it’s your turn. And I am going to torment you,” he comments with a small smile. A thrill runs through you and you dip a fry in ketchup. He groans when you bring it to your mouth and lick it clean before sliding it in your mouth. “You’re killing me, Y/n. It’s been three weeks since you came out to a show and I haven’t had your mouth or your pussy since; teasing you this afternoon doesn’t count and you’re killing me.” His voice is a tight whisper and he’s bucking into your palm slightly, keeping his upper body still by leaning over the table. “All I want to do is fuck you.”

You ignore him, and nod your head toward the hostess, who is approaching with menus in hand. She’s leading a group of six to the booth one away from yours and you grin. Brendon exhales sharply, and you think he must think he’s off the hook. Surely you won’t make him come in public and in front of other people. You giggle, reach for your drink, and wrap your lips around the straw, hollowing your cheeks out and sliding it deeper into your mouth as you suck. His eyes are locked on yours and he’s biting his lower lip; god, you love him like this. You squeeze the bulge in his jeans before stroking again and pull back off of the straw with a satisfied “ahh.” His dick twitches under your hand and you bite your lip now, wishing he were deep in you, fisting your hair and telling you he’s about to come. You lean in close to tell him this, lashes fluttering and he twitches under your touch again. “Or in my mouth,” you add offhandedly. “Twitching in my mouth as you come, spilling down my throat, praising me as I swallow.” His breathing catches and you smile. “You’d like that, baby? Coming in my mouth, watching me take your cock in between my lips and swallow all of your cum?”

“Honey, you know I would.” He breaks the rules and slips his hand back between your thighs, pressing and rubbing. “And I think you would too, you dirty little thing. You love sucking me off, love how I fuck your mouth, don’t you?” You nod, trying to keep cool, rubbing him frantically. “You’re thinking about it now, aren’t you?” His lips are near your ear and you shiver. “Because I’m thinking about how easy it would be for you to slip under this table and take my cock in your pretty mouth and finish me off with that tongue of yours.”

“We’re not alone anymore,” you point out and he shrugs.

“You wanted to make me come in public. The public has people. We knew this going into this whole plan.” He grins and moves his hand from your heat and presses your palm onto him more firmly. “I know your little request said I was supposed to try to get you to stop, but I really couldn’t care less right now. Finish me off, honey.”

“I’ll remind you,” you say in a breathless voice, “the request also said you had to come in your pants.” He nods and you glance at him, rubbing and stroking him with the firmer pressure he made. “You still want me to?” He nods again, letting his head fall back against the booth edge. “Say it.” You press closer, so your mouth is against his ear and your hot breath sends shivers through him.

“I want you to make me come,” he whispers, chest rising and falling sharply. “Right here. Right now.” You squeeze him sharply and he moans, low in the back of his throat. “In my pants. Finish me off, honey, make me come in my pants.” He looks at you desperately, hips rocking under the table.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” you murmur, shifting slightly so you’re pressed against him more fully, your head nestled into his shoulder. “Come for me, baby.” Your hand is flying, curved over the bulge in his jeans, fingers curled around him so you’re squeezing and stroking and palming him all at once. “You’re so hard; you’ll feel so much better once you come for me, B.” He bites his lip and lets out the tiniest groan, his rhythm faltering. “Yes, baby,” you encourage, tongue flicking his earlobe. “That’s it. Come. Think about me down on my knees, begging for you. I want your cum, baby.”

“Oh god,” he whispers, reaching down and grabbing your wrist to hold your hand in place as he rubs himself roughly against your palm through his jeans. “Oh god, tell me,” and his eyes are wild.

“Come for me, Brendon.” His eyes slide shut and his body goes rigid and you can feel his length pulsing under your touch. “That’s it baby, come for me. Such a good boy,” you murmur in his ear before sinking your teeth into his earlobe and tugging. He gasps, unable to stifle it and you clap your free hand over his mouth. “No noise; people will notice,” you tell him, and he nods, eyes blazing above your hand.

“Fuck,” he whispers when his hips finally still. You move your hand and lean in to kiss him softly. “Fuck, honey, that was-“ he shakes his head a little. “So glad I’m wearing black jeans.” You move your hand off of his dick and grin, walking your fingers up his length and rubbing your index finger where you know the head of his cock is pressed. You let out a soft sigh when you find the wet spot on the denim and press slightly. “Y/n,” he hisses, trapping your hand. “Don’t start again.” You pout and rub the spot teasingly. “Y/n, you know it’s my turn.”

“Mmmm,” you agree, wriggling in your seat. “Should I go put my panties on, baby?”

He eyes you suspiciously. “Don’t you mean change your panties?” You grin and shake your head. Brendon inhales sharply and presses his fingers back to your core through your jeans. “You mean- fuck, honey, I can feel you. Yeah, go put your panties on and let me tease you.” You slip from the booth and wiggle a little, looking over your shoulder and winking. “Go,” he mouths, grinning. “And hurry back.”

-||-

“Ooh,” you whimper as you sit back down. He looks at you curiously and you shift to get comfortable. “I may have spoiled myself,” you admit and he raises an eyebrow. You pull up a picture on your phone and pass it to him. “This is what I got us.” He groans low in the back of his throat and stares at you.

“You mean to tell me…” and you nod, grinning and passing him the tiny remote. “You dirty little thing,” he repeats, shaking his head, but his eyes are dark and he’s toying with the remote in a way that already has your heart racing. Although, admittedly, that could be the 3” vibrating attachment currently pressing into you. He presses a button and you whimper when it starts, clutching his thigh.

“Can you hear it?” You hiss the question, biting your lip. He shakes his head, eyes wide. “Okay good.” You shift in your seat again, pressing the vibe deeper and you rock forward so it’s pressing where you need it.

“Move to the other side of the table, honey.” His voice is low and he’s rubbing your thigh. “I wanna watch you.” You nod and scramble up, and as soon as you’re standing, he hits the button again and the vibrations amp up; you gasp, your legs shaking. He looks concerned and so does a woman at the other table.

“I’m okay,” you wave her off. “Leg fell asleep. Hate that, don’t you?” The other woman nods and smiles sympathetically as you slide into the booth. “Jesus,” you whisper, reaching across the table for his hand. “It’s right where I need it, holy fuck Brendon, it feels so good.” You grab your plate with your free hand and pull it over, raising your burger to your mouth. He looks at you, amused, and you close your eyes. “Trying to focus on food,” you tell him and he chuckles, turning the vibrations down. “Thank you.”

“How can you possibly be thinking about food? All I can think about is your pussy, clenching around that vibrator, your walls fluttering so nicely the way they do when you’re about to come on me…goddamn, I wanna make you come.” He takes a bite of his own burger, chewing.

“You’re gonna,” you tell him, spreading your legs slightly under the table. “So fuckin hard.”

-||-

You’re breathing hard, fingers clenched around the edge of the table and he turns it up even higher. “Hold it together honey, I’m getting the check. Act normal when she comes over here.” He hands the waitress his card and she glances down at it, eyes wide.

“You are - oh god, I thought you were - I didn’t want to be wrong- oh my god I’m so embarrassed but- I’m such a fan,” and the poor girl is babbling and you’re digging your nails into your thighs. You do not want to be rude to this girl; you cannot be rude to this girl. Holy fuck though, you need her to leave so you can come. Brendon glances at you and can practically read your mind and he winks.

He turns back to the waitress and smiles. “That’s so kind. Thank you! I love meeting fans.” He strikes up a conversation with her while he presses the remote again. You cannot react; you want to scream and writhe and buck wildly against your hand, his hand, anything, but you can’t. Deep breaths. He’s talking with her and she’s smiling so widely and you are happy for him; he does love meeting fans, and you’re happy for her; he and his music clearly mean a lot to her. He drops the remote on the booth bench and slides out to take a photo with her and you offer to take it, reaching for her phone. “Thanks honey,” and he winks at you. Now she’s turning to you, talking about how much she loves you and she’s so sweet and so nice and you need her to go away so you can come.

“But I’m babbling,” she realizes and blushes deeply. “I’m so sorry. I’ll just go get- thank you so much- I mean- okay I’ll be back.”

“She’s sweet,” you say to Brendon and he nods. “We gotta go once she’s back, I’m right there.” He looks at you sympathetically and turns the vibration off. “Hey!” You protest, hips twitching slightly. “I didn’t say stop.”

“No, you didn’t,” he agrees. “But I did.” The waitress brings his card back with the two slips and she thanks him again before going to check on the other table. He leaves a large tip, signs with a flourish, and writes her a quick note on the back of the customer copy, signing again. “Let’s go.” He stands and offers you a hand, which you gratefully accept, seeing as your legs are still shaking.

-||-

He parks outside of his favorite bar and you groan. “Brendon, I thought we were going home.” He looks at you questioningly and you shake your head. “I can’t. I can’t take it much longer. I need to go home.” He opens his mouth and you cut him off. “It didn’t say I had to be in public.”

He smirks. “But it was implied. Come on, honey. Let’s get a quick drink and then I’ll take you home.” You acquiesce and let him lead you into the bar and over to a smaller booth in the back.

“Let me get the drinks,” you offer. “Give me something to focus on.” He shrugs and nods, passing you his card. You keep it tucked in your hand as you cross to the bar and then you’re leaning against the smooth wooden surface and you’ve got the attention of the bartender. “Oh motherfucker,” you hiss, clenching your thighs. He’s obviously hit the button three times and you’re barely able to stay standing, let alone speak. You take a deep breath as the bartender approaches and order quickly, squeezing your thighs together tightly and praying internally. You’re shaking when you return to the booth, his whiskey visibly moving in the trembling glass.

“Baby,” he says soothingly, reaching for your hand. “You’re shaking.” You nod, biting your lip and taking a large swallow of your vodka cranberry. “We’ll go home soon, I promise.”

The bar is filling up with more people and you reach across the table for his hand. “Or we could stay.” He looks at you, grinning. “I mean. If we leave, we have a car ride separating us from bed.” You squeeze his hand. “But if we stay…” You nod your head towards the bathrooms with a wicked grin.

“I love you too much to fuck you in a bar bathroom,” he comments, knocking the rest of his drink back and gesturing for you to do the same. “Come on.” He pulls you to your feet and clicks the button again, making you gasp. “Almost there, baby.” When you’re both in the car, he reaches down between his feet and shoves his seat back. “Come here,” he tells you and you crawl into his lap, reaching above you to manually turn off the interior lights. It’s dark out now and no one should be able to see you. You straddle his thigh and rock hard, moaning when the vibrator presses deeper into you. “That’s it honey, ride my thigh, fuck yourself,” he encourages, hands sliding up your back. “Let me hear how good you feel. Let me watch you come.” You whimper, shifting on his thigh so the silicone piece is angled perfectly and you start grinding again, kissing him hard. “So sexy,” he moans into your mouth. “So fucking sexy.” You nod, so close that you’ll agree to anything; you’d agree to cut off your pinky toe if he asked right now. “Gonna come? Gonna come in those pretty panties? Gonna be nice and slick when I take you home and fuck you?”

“God, yeah,” you moan, spreading your thighs wider to press harder. “Fuck me, Brendon, fuck me. Turn it up higher, fuck me.” He does so and you scream, sinking your teeth into his skin just behind his ear, writhing and thrashing in his lap as you come. “Oh my god, oh my god,” you chant, licking over the bite mark, hands moving over him. “Feels so good in my pussy, fuck Brendon, give me more, more, I can take more,” you beg and he obliges, kissing you fiercely when you cry out again. “Take me home, fuck me,” you whimper, and he lifts you off of his lap and you crawl back into your seat, shaking and trembling. “Don’t turn it off,” you groan when you see him reaching for the remote. “Don’t you dare.”

-||-

“Bed,” he orders, dropping you back on your feet. He carried you upstairs over his shoulder, both arms wrapped tight around you to keep you in place with your thrashing and moaning. You scramble for the bed; he shoves his jeans down and pulls his shirt off over his head. “Now,” he purrs and pounces on you. You go limp and let him strip you, both of you moaning when he tugs your jeans and the panties down. “These are fucking soaked,” he groans, and you kick them off of you and onto the floor. “My dirty girl, coming in her panties for me.” You nod, hips bucking, desperate for more contact. You need him. “Hands and knees,” he tells you and you turn onto your stomach, gasping when he grabs your hips and pulls them up sharply. “This will work,” he comments. “Head down on the pillow and hold on.” He pushes into you and you both moan again. “So fucking wet,” he gasps and you laugh a little, grinding back against the base of his cock.

“So fucking big,” you say and he bites your neck. “I’m not lying. You’re much bigger than what I’ve had in me all night. Longer, and - oh god,” you groan, “thicker, and- fuck me, Brendon, you feel so good - hotter. Love your cock. Love you.”

“I love you and your pussy too, honey. Shit,” he grunts, fingers digging into your hips. “So fucking much. Gonna come again, goddamn.”

“Come in me, please,” you beg. “It’s been so long, come in me, claim me, take me.” He groans above you and rocks against you harder. “God, your dick, gonna come all over your dick.”

“Do it,” he encourages breathlessly. “Do it. Be a good girl and come on my cock.” You let out a shrill moan and shove yourself back against him, bracing yourself with both hands flat on the mattress. “That’s my good girl, fuck.” Brendon is breathing hard now, and his hand slips down your thigh to rub at your clit. “Be my good girl and come for me. Set me off by clenching your pussy around me and make me come.”

“Fuck!” You don’t mean to shriek but his fingers rubbing at you and his words and his dick, they’re all too much and you feel yourself clamping down hard around him. He swears too and has to double his force to thrust against you. “Now, now, now,” you chant, reaching behind you to tug your own hair. “Fuck me, I’m coming, coming for you, oh god Brendon, fuck me!”

“Y/n,” he grunts, thrusting once more before you feel him, a warm feeling that spreads and fills you. “God,” he moans, rocking against you sporadically, rhythm long gone. “Love coming in you.”

“Baby,” you whimper, rolling your hips back to try to take him deeper, let him fill you more. “Brendon, I want it all.”

“My good girl wants all my cum, huh?” His voice is tight and he rocks forward once more, gasping as the last of his climax rushes through him. “Fucking love you,” Brendon moans, stilling inside of you. “Oh god, I love you. I missed you.” He pulls out of you slowly and you whimper, letting your hips hit the bed. He drops onto his stomach next to you and pushes your hair out of your face. “Holy fuck,” he whispers and you nod, body still trembling. “You’re incredible.”

“The same to you, Mr. Urie,” you say with a soft smile. “So glad you’re home.”

“Me too, honey. Me too.” Despite your mutual sweat-and-slick-covered bodies, he pulls you against him, both of you breathing hard. You’re both quiet for a moment and he kisses the top of your head. “So,” he says, fatigue creeping into his voice. “What now?”

“Now we sleep,” you tell him, a bit incredulously. “Or shower. Or both. Both sound good.”

He chuckles and stands, crossing the room to your purse and grabbing your phone. He unlocks it again and goes back to tumblr, dropping the phone next to you. You look up at him and he grins down at you, eyes sparkling. “No, honey, I know that. I mean…when we wake up and have recovered. What next?”


End file.
